La chica Hogwarts
by Tara D. Potter
Summary: Cualquiera que viera a Mabelle Zaharias pasar por la calle diría que es normal. Se equivocarían. Ella es de todo menos normal. Pero yo no os lo voy a explicar, mejor, leer la historia. Todos los personajes son originales de J.K. Rowling salvo Mabelle y otros.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1: La ceremonia de selección**

Se abrieron las puertas, y ante la mirada asustada y curiosa de los alumnos de primer año, apareció una amplia estancia con cuatro mesas alargadas, un techo amplio y otra mesa al fondo que debía de ser la de los profesores. Justo delante de esta última se situaba un taburete con un sombrero sucio y raído.

La mayoría de los niños no se atrevían a avanzar y la profesora McGonagall tuvo que empujar ligeramente a la primera alumna de la fila obligándole a avanzar.

Cuando llegaron al frente del sombrero. Este entonó una canción. Mientras el sombrero cantaba, una sonriente niña, de ojos inteligentes, observaba maravillada todo cuanto había a su alrededor. Miró hacia la mesa de su derecha, en la que todos sus integrantes sonreían mientras escuchaban al sombrero, bueno, todos sus integrantes no. Un par de cabezas pelirrojas idénticas, se arrimaban y susurraban cosas entre ellas. El pelo era idéntico a uno de los niños que había en la fila de los de primer año, por lo que supuso que eran parientes.

De repente, una de esas cabezas se irguió y clavó sus ojos marrones en ella. La niña, avergonzada desvió la mirada y se fijó en la mesa de su izquierda, en la que la mayoría de los alumnos tenían expresiones aburridas mientras miraban al sombrero o directamente, no lo miraban.

No le dio tiempo a observar las dos mesas restantes porque el sombrero había terminado de cantar y la sala entera estalló en aplausos. El sombrero se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y después se volvió a colocar e una pose rígida que no indicaba que el sombrero poseyera vida.

La profesora McGonagall se situó con un pergamino al lado del taburete en el que estaba el sombrero, y comenzó a leer los nombres que estaban escritos en el.

- ¡Abbott; Hannah!

Una niña rubia, con expresión asustada, salió de la fila y se sentó en el taburete, donde la profesora le colocó el sombrero.

Tras una pausa el sombrero exclamó "¡Hufflepuff!" y los alumnos mesa más alejada estalló en aplausos mientras su nueva integrante, contenta, se dirigía hacia ellos.

La siguiente nombrada, Susan Bones, también acabó en la casa de los tejones. No ocurrió lo mismo con Terry Boot, que fue colocado en Ravenclaw.

La siguiente niña, Lavender Brown, estrenó el primer puesto en la casa de los valientes, Gryffindor. Millicent Bulstrode, sin embargo, acabó en Slythering. Y así siguió la lista hasta que, al pronunciar un nombre, toda la sala acalló los aplausos, felicitaciones y murmullos.

- ¡Potter; Harry! – gritó la profesora acabando con el silencio de la sala.

Después de la interrupción, y mientras un niño moreno, menudo y con el pelo despeinado se acercaba a la silla, todo el Gran Comedor se lleno de preguntas y gritos ahogados.

Tras unos cuantos minutos de tensión, el sombrero gritó: "¡Griffyndor!", y todos los alumnos, sin excepción, se levantaron de sus asientos y aplaudían y gritaban celebrando la llegada del nuevo león.

Tras ese nombramiento, parecía que toda la sala había perdido el interés por la selección y ya no prestaban atención a los niños (salvo cuando alguno acababa en su casa, en ese caso se limitaban a aplaudir y dar una palmada en la espalda al nuevo alumno).

"Llegó el momento" pensó la última niña al ver que el penúltimo alumno, Zabini, Blaise, acababa en Slythering.

- ¡Zaharias, Mabelle!

La nombrada se acerco lentamente al sombrero, quería recordar ese momento bien, sin nadie mirándola, sólo unos pocos ojos curiosos.

Se sentó en el taburete y la profesora McGonagall le colocó el sombrero.

_- Vaya, vaya… - _susurró el Sombrero Seleccionador en su oído -_ Eres especial chica; tienes el valor de una Griffyndor, la astucia de Slythering, eres inteligente cómo una Ravenclaw y leal como una Hufflepuff. Difícil elección._

Pasaron los minutos y el sombrero seguía sin decidirse. Al ver que no nombraba ninguna casa, la gente empezaba a mirar a Mabelle interesados en saber dónde acabaría.

Al cabo de unos 15 minutos, el director de Hogwards, Albus Dumbledore, se acercó al sombrero para ver que sucedía.

_- Director, me temo que no puedo mandar a esta chica a ninguna de las casas. He decidido tomar medidas drásticas, así que… __¡Griffyndor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slythering!_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: LA HABITACIÓN DE MABELLE**

Cuando la voz del Sombrero Seleccionador se extinguió, un duro y casi palpable silencio se adueñó de la sala. Los profesores se habían puesto en pie, todos luciendo idénticas expresiones atónitas, mientras que los alumnos se inclinaban hacia adelante estirando los cuellos para ver mejor a Mabelle, que permanecía sentada inmóvil en el taburete con el Sombrero sobre su cabeza.

¿Habían oído bien? ¿Aquella chica había sido seleccionada para todas las casas?

Los murmullos nacieron de pronto entre los estudiantes, rápidos e imparables como una mecha prendida.

—¿Tú también has oído eso?

—¡Sí! ¡Ha dicho las cuatro casas!

—¿Pero cómo va a ir a las cuatro casas, idiota? ¡Eso es imposible!

—¿Vosotros habéis oído alguna vez de alguien que estuviese en las cuatro casas?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Esto nunca había pasado antes!

—¿Estás seguro?

—Hemos oído mal, sin duda.

—Ese viejo Sombrero se ha tenido que equivocar…

Mabelle continuaba estática, aferrándose al taburete con los ojos muy abiertos. No le gustaba demasiado ser el centro de atención de grupos numerosos de personas, y en ese momento el Gran Comedor al completo tenía la vista fija en ella.

—Si pertenece a las cuatro casas, ¿qué es? —dijo entonces un suspicaz muchacho de Slytherin, frunciendo el ceño y alzando su voz por encima de las de sus compañeros.

Un par de segundos después, el profesor Dumbledore respondió en un susurro que fue perfectamente audible.

—Una Hogwarts…

El silencio volvió a hacerse en el Comedor mientras alumnos y profesores asimilaban aquellas palabras.

Una mujer de avanzada edad, alta, delgada y de facciones estrictas, se aproximó al director.

—Albus —dijo con tono apremiante—. ¿Qué significa esto?

—Es una larga historia, Minerva. Trate de calmar a los chicos, yo cenaré hoy con Zaharias, tengo muchas cosas que contarle… Mañana os aclararé lo que necesitéis saber, pero por hoy procure que no se arme mucho alboroto… —respondió Dumbledore, mirando fijamente a Mabelle.

Se acercó a la niña y tocó suavemente su hombro. Cuando la pequeña se giró, sus ojos azul claro se encontraron con los de idéntico color del director.

—Ven, acompáñame —le dijo Dumbledore, y tras dirigir una mirada de advertencia a los sorprendidos alumnos, condujo a Mabelle al fondo de la sala. Se detuvo un instante frente a uno de los profesores y le dijo algo que la pequeña no pudo oír. El maestro, un hombre sorprendentemente pequeño, asintió clavando su mirada en Mabelle, y el director regresó complacido junto a la pequeña, reemprendiendo su marcha; ambos desaparecieron por una puerta situada tras la mesa de los profesores, dejando a sus espaldas a una alterada McGonagall que se esforzaba por acallar los veloces susurros de los jóvenes estudiantes.

Mabelle contempló la sala en la que se encontraba. Grande, un tanto oscura y llena de vitrinas con toda clase de objetos en su interior.

Dumbledore se inclinó hacia una mesa rodeada de tres sillas y realizó un rápido movimiento de mano en el aire. Al instante, sobre la mesa aparecieron cubiertos y comida para dos personas.

Dumbledore se sentó en una de las sillas e invitó a Mabelle a acompañarle con un gesto.

—Esta es la habitación en la cual se reúnen los alumnos seleccionados para el Torneo de los Tres Magos cuando se celebra en Hogwarts, por lo que aquí no nos molestarán —explicó con tono afable.

Mabelle se limitó a asentir con la vista fija en la mesa.

—Vamos, come, tiene mejor sabor que aspecto —bromeó él. Cuando Mabelle dio el primer bocado, su sonrisa se ensanchó—. Verás, debes comprender la sorpresa de tus compañeros. No es común que alguien sea designado para las cuatro casas de este colegio… Pero no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte, yo me encargaré de todo. Si tienes cualquier pregunta, simplemente búscame y yo trataré de respondértela —pese a su tono seguro y tranquilizador, Mabelle advirtió una chispa de algo parecido al temor titilar en los ojos de Dumbledore, pero ese destello se extinguió tan rápido que la niña creyó haberlo imaginado—. Bien, y ahora te explicaré un poco cómo organizaremos tus clases y horarios…

Pasada una hora de mucha información y nubes de dudas, tanto el profesor como Mabelle terminaron de cenar y de hablar. Ambos se pusieron en pie. Había llegado la hora de decidir dónde se alojaría la pequeña.

—Mmmm… Hace un rato que tengo un sitio en mente. Ven conmigo —dijo Dumbledore, y salió por la misma puerta por la que habían entrado.

Aún había alumnos en el Gran Comedor, en su mayoría de cursos superiores, pero casi todos debían de haberse ido ya a la cama, ansiosos por ordenar sus cosas en sus nuevos cuartos.

Al pasar entre las mesas, los jóvenes se giraban para ver a Mabelle, quien bajó la cabeza y apresuró el paso.

Fuera, en el recibidor, algunos estudiantes charlaban apoyados contra la pared, pero se callaron al ver salir del Comedor a Dumbledore seguido por aquella extraña niña.

Mabelle subió las escaleras tras el anciano director, sintiendo sobre ella las miradas curiosas de sus nuevos compañeros. Una oleada de murmullos los acompañó hasta el tercer piso. El profesor Dumbledore tarareaba la melodía de una alegre cancioncilla mientras caminaba. Entonces se colocó frente a una gran gárgola esculpida en piedra y se interrumpió para decir: _"Pastillas de azúcar"._

Mabelle contempló asombrada cómo la imponente y grotesca figura se hacía a un lado al oír estas palabras, dejando a la vista unas escaleras ascendentes de mármol deslucido.

—Vamos, por aquí —dijo jovialmente Dumbledore, y emprendió la subida precediendo a Mabelle. Varios escalones más arriba, profesor y alumna se detuvieron en un pequeño hall, frente a una gran puerta de dos hojas muy ornamentada. Sin embargo, el director miraba hacia un punto determinado en la pared derecha, sonrisa en ristre.

Mabelle frunció el ceño. ¿Qué habría allí? Se fijó más detenidamente, concentrándose en descubrir algo sobre la lisa pared, y ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando de pronto vio una segunda puerta, más pequeña y sencilla, materializarse de la nada ante sus ojos.

—Un hechizo desilusionador. Solo tú y yo podemos ver esta puerta… Creo que ese podría ser un buen alojamiento para ti. Antes de cenar le pedí al profesor Flitwick que avisase a los elfos domésticos de que subieran tus cosas aquí, así que te dejo para que lo coloques todo a tu gusto… Yo estaré justo tras esta puerta de aquí al lado, en mi despacho. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo.

Y tras dedicarle una sonrisa de ánimo, el director traspasó el gran portón de doble hoja, dejando a Mabelle sola en el último escalón.

La niña se giró y miró de nuevo aquella pequeña puerta que un rato antes no estaba allí. Alargó la mano, giró el pomo y entró lentamente, tragando saliva, casi con temor.

Por segunda vez aquel día, soltó una exclamación ahogada. Se encontraba en una pequeña pero espaciosa sala de lo más acogedora. Una chimenea encendida arrojaba un claro de luz acaramelada sobre la alfombra, y el escudo de Hogwarts presidía la escena desde encima de la repisa.

Un mullido sillón y una mesa baja constituían el resto del mobiliario.

La sala era una auténtica explosión de colores, pues por todas partes brillaban el azul, el rojo, el amarillo y el verde. Las paredes estaban revestidas de águilas, leones, tejones y serpientes que observaban a la niña con curiosidad.

Mabelle se quedó así, contemplando inmóvil todo cuanto había ante ella, maravillada de pensar que iba a alojarse en un lugar tan fantástico. Pero entonces se percató de que había dos puertas más en la sala. Se dirigió presurosa a la primera y la abrió, descubriendo así un baño limpio y amplio. El espejo situado en la pared de enfrente le devolvió la imagen de una niña sonrojada y muy risueña, con el largo pelo azabache cayendo en marcados rizos sobre la espalda y los ojos azules reluciendo de la emoción como zafiros puros, enmarcados por las gafas de montura metálica. Mabelle sonrió con nerviosismo y emoción, dejando a la vista los blancos dientes medio cubiertos por el corrector dental.

La niña dio media vuelta, aún agitada por el entusiasmo, y corrió a ver el cuarto que le faltaba.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y, una vez más, se quedó paralizada por el asombro.

Porque ante ella estaba su nueva y perfecta habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

**La chica Hogwarts**

**CAPÍTULO 1: LA CEREMONIA DE SELECCIÓN**

**Capítulo de aiduchi2010**

Se abrieron las puertas, y ante la mirada asustada y curiosa de los alumnos de primer año, apareció una amplia estancia con cuatro mesas alargadas, un techo amplio y otra mesa al fondo que debía de ser la de los profesores. Justo delante de esta última se situaba un taburete con un sombrero sucio y raído.

La mayoría de los niños no se atrevían a avanzar y la profesora McGonagall tuvo que empujar ligeramente a la primera alumna de la fila obligándole a avanzar.

Cuando llegaron al frente del sombrero, este entonó una canción. Mientras el sombrero cantaba, una sonriente niña, de ojos inteligentes, observaba maravillada todo cuanto había a su alrededor. Miró hacia la mesa de su derecha, en la que todos sus integrantes sonreían mientras escuchaban al sombrero, bueno, todos sus integrantes no. Un par de cabezas pelirrojas idénticas, se arrimaban y susurraban cosas entre ellas. El pelo era idéntico a uno de los niños que había en la fila de los de primer año, por lo que supuso que eran parientes.

De repente, una de esas cabezas se irguió y clavó sus ojos marrones en ella. La niña, avergonzada, desvió la mirada y se fijó en la mesa de su izquierda, en la que la mayoría de los alumnos tenían expresiones aburridas mientras miraban al sombrero o directamente, no lo miraban.

No le dio tiempo a observar las dos mesas restantes porque el sombrero había terminado de cantar y la sala entera estalló en aplausos. El sombrero se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y después se volvió a colocar en una pose rígida que no indicaba que el sombrero poseyera vida.

La profesora McGonagall se situó con un pergamino al lado del taburete en el que estaba el sombrero, y comenzó a leer los nombres que estaban escritos en el.

- ¡Abbott, Hannah!

Una niña rubia, con expresión asustada, salió de la fila y se sentó en el taburete, donde la profesora le colocó el sombrero.

Tras una pausa el sombrero exclamó "¡Hufflepuff!" y los alumnos mesa más alejada estalló en aplausos mientras su nueva integrante, contenta, se dirigía hacia ellos.

La siguiente nombrada, Susan Bones, también acabó en la casa de los tejones. No ocurrió lo mismo con Terry Boot, que fue colocado en Ravenclaw.

La siguiente niña, Lavender Brown, estrenó el primer puesto en la casa de los valientes, Gryffindor. Millicent Bulstrode, sin embargo, acabó en Slythering. Y así siguió la lista hasta que, al pronunciar un nombre, toda la sala acalló los aplausos, felicitaciones y murmullos.

- ¡Potter, Harry! – gritó la profesora acabando con el silencio de la sala.

Después de la interrupción, y mientras un niño moreno, menudo y con el pelo despeinado se acercaba a la silla, todo el Gran Comedor se lleno de preguntas y gritos ahogados.

Tras unos cuantos minutos de tensión, el sombrero gritó: "¡Griffyndor!", y todos los alumnos, sin excepción, se levantaron de sus asientos y aplaudíaeron y gritaron celebrando la llegada del nuevo león.

Tras ese nombramiento, parecía que toda la sala había perdido el interés por la selección y ya no prestaban atención a los niños (salvo cuando alguno acababa en su casa, en ese caso se limitaban a aplaudir y dar una palmada en la espalda al nuevo alumno).

"Llegó el momento" pensó la última niña al ver que el penúltimo alumno, Zabini, Blaise, acababa en Slytherin.

- ¡Zaharias, Mabelle!

La nombrada se acercó lentamente al sombrero, quería recordar ese momento bien, sin nadie mirándola, solo unos pocos ojos curiosos.

Se sentó en el taburete y la profesora McGonagall le colocó el sombrero.

_- Vaya, vaya… - _susurró el Sombrero Seleccionador en su oído -_ Eres especial chica; tienes el valor de una Griffyndor, la astucia de Slytherig, eres inteligente cómo una Ravenclaw y leal como una Hufflepuff. Difícil elección._

Pasaron los minutos y el sombrero seguía sin decidirse. Al ver que no nombraba ninguna casa, la gente empezaba a mirar a Mabelle interesados en saber dónde acabaría.

Al cabo de unos 15 minutos, el director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, se acercó al sombrero para ver que sucedía.

_- Director, me temo que no puedo mandar a esta chica a ninguna de las casas. He decidido tomar medidas drásticas, así que… __¡Griffyndor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin!_

**CAPÍTULO 2: LA HABITACIÓN DE MABELLE**

**Capítulo de MeriAnne Abevaz**

Cuando la voz del Sombrero Seleccionador se extinguió, un duro y casi palpable silencio se adueñó de la sala. Los profesores se habían puesto en pie, todos luciendo idénticas expresiones atónitas, mientras que los alumnos se inclinaban hacia adelante estirando los cuellos para ver mejor a Mabelle, que permanecía sentada inmóvil en el taburete con el Sombrero sobre su cabeza.

¿Habían oído bien? ¿Aquella chica había sido seleccionada para todas las casas?

Los murmullos nacieron de pronto entre los estudiantes, rápidos e imparables como una mecha prendida.

—¿Tú también has oído eso?

—¡Sí! ¡Ha dicho las cuatro casas!

—¿Pero cómo va a ir a las cuatro casas, idiota? ¡Eso es imposible!

—¿Vosotros habéis oído alguna vez de alguien que estuviese en las cuatro casas?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Esto nunca había pasado antes!

—¿Estás seguro?

—Hemos oído mal, sin duda.

—Ese viejo Sombrero se ha tenido que equivocar…

Mabelle continuaba estática, aferrándose al taburete con los ojos muy abiertos. No le gustaba demasiado ser el centro de atención de grupos numerosos de personas, y en ese momento el Gran Comedor al completo tenía la vista fija en ella.

—Si pertenece a las cuatro casas, ¿qué es? —dijo entonces un suspicaz muchacho de Slytherin, frunciendo el ceño y alzando su voz por encima de las de sus compañeros.

Un par de segundos después, el profesor Dumbledore respondió en un susurro que fue perfectamente audible.

—Una Hogwarts…

El silencio volvió a hacerse en el Comedor mientras alumnos y profesores asimilaban aquellas palabras.

Una mujer de avanzada edad, alta, delgada y de facciones estrictas, se aproximó al director.

—Albus —dijo con tono apremiante—. ¿Qué significa esto?

—Es una larga historia, Minerva. Trate de calmar a los chicos, yo cenaré hoy con Zaharias, tengo muchas cosas que contarle… Mañana os aclararé lo que necesitéis saber, pero por hoy procure que no se arme mucho alboroto… —respondió Dumbledore, mirando fijamente a Mabelle.

Se acercó a la niña y tocó suavemente su hombro. Cuando la pequeña se giró, sus ojos azul claro se encontraron con los de idéntico color del director.

—Ven, acompáñame —le dijo Dumbledore, y tras dirigir una mirada de advertencia a los sorprendidos alumnos, condujo a Mabelle al fondo de la sala. Se detuvo un instante frente a uno de los profesores y le dijo algo que la pequeña no pudo oír. El maestro, un hombre sorprendentemente pequeño, asintió clavando su mirada en Mabelle, y el director regresó complacido junto a la pequeña, reemprendiendo su marcha; ambos desaparecieron por una puerta situada tras la mesa de los profesores, dejando a sus espaldas a una alterada McGonagall que se esforzaba por acallar los veloces susurros de los jóvenes estudiantes.

Mabelle contempló la sala en la que se encontraba. Grande, un tanto oscura y llena de vitrinas con toda clase de objetos en su interior.

Dumbledore se inclinó hacia una mesa rodeada de tres sillas y realizó un rápido movimiento de mano en el aire. Al instante, sobre la mesa aparecieron cubiertos y comida para dos personas.

Dumbledore se sentó en una de las sillas e invitó a Mabelle a acompañarle con un gesto.

—Esta es la habitación en la cual se reúnen los alumnos seleccionados para el Torneo de los Tres Magos cuando se celebra en Hogwarts, por lo que aquí no nos molestarán —explicó con tono afable.

Mabelle se limitó a asentir con la vista fija en la mesa.

—Vamos, come, tiene mejor sabor que aspecto —bromeó él. Cuando Mabelle dio el primer bocado, su sonrisa se ensanchó—. Verás, debes comprender la sorpresa de tus compañeros. No es común que alguien sea designado para las cuatro casas de este colegio… Pero no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte, yo me encargaré de todo. Si tienes cualquier pregunta, simplemente búscame y yo trataré de respondértela —pese a su tono seguro y tranquilizador, Mabelle advirtió una chispa de algo parecido al temor titilar en los ojos de Dumbledore, pero ese destello se extinguió tan rápido que la niña creyó haberlo imaginado—. Bien, y ahora te explicaré un poco cómo organizaremos tus clases y horarios…

Pasada una hora de mucha información y nubes de dudas, tanto el profesor como Mabelle terminaron de cenar y de hablar. Ambos se pusieron en pie. Había llegado la hora de decidir dónde se alojaría la pequeña.

—Mmmm… Hace un rato que tengo un sitio en mente. Ven conmigo —dijo Dumbledore, y salió por la misma puerta por la que habían entrado.

Aún había alumnos en el Gran Comedor, en su mayoría de cursos superiores, pero casi todos debían de haberse ido ya a la cama, ansiosos por ordenar sus cosas en sus nuevos cuartos.

Al pasar entre las mesas, los jóvenes se giraban para ver a Mabelle, quien bajó la cabeza y apresuró el paso.

Fuera, en el recibidor, algunos estudiantes charlaban apoyados contra la pared, pero se callaron al ver salir del Comedor a Dumbledore seguido por aquella extraña niña.

Mabelle subió las escaleras tras el anciano director, sintiendo sobre ella las miradas curiosas de sus nuevos compañeros. Una oleada de murmullos los acompañó hasta el tercer piso. El profesor Dumbledore tarareaba la melodía de una alegre cancioncilla mientras caminaba. Entonces se colocó frente a una gran gárgola esculpida en piedra y se interrumpió para decir: _"Pastillas de azúcar"._

Mabelle contempló asombrada cómo la imponente y grotesca figura se hacía a un lado al oír estas palabras, dejando a la vista unas escaleras ascendentes de mármol deslucido.

—Vamos, por aquí —dijo jovialmente Dumbledore, y emprendió la subida precediendo a Mabelle. Varios escalones más arriba, profesor y alumna se detuvieron en un pequeño hall, frente a una gran puerta de dos hojas muy ornamentada. Sin embargo, el director miraba hacia un punto determinado en la pared derecha, sonrisa en ristre.

Mabelle frunció el ceño. ¿Qué habría allí? Se fijó más detenidamente, concentrándose en descubrir algo sobre la lisa pared, y ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando de pronto vio una segunda puerta, más pequeña y sencilla, materializarse de la nada ante sus ojos.

—Un hechizo desilusionador. Solo tú y yo podemos ver esta puerta… Creo que ese podría ser un buen alojamiento para ti. Antes de cenar le pedí al profesor Flitwick que avisase a los elfos domésticos de que subieran tus cosas aquí, así que te dejo para que lo coloques todo a tu gusto… Yo estaré justo tras esta puerta de aquí al lado, en mi despacho. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo.

Y tras dedicarle una sonrisa de ánimo, el director traspasó el gran portón de doble hoja, dejando a Mabelle sola en el último escalón.

La niña se giró y miró de nuevo aquella pequeña puerta que un rato antes no estaba allí. Alargó la mano, giró el pomo y entró lentamente, tragando saliva, casi con temor.

Por segunda vez aquel día, soltó una exclamación ahogada. Se encontraba en una pequeña pero espaciosa sala de lo más acogedora. Una chimenea encendida arrojaba un claro de luz acaramelada sobre la alfombra, y el escudo de Hogwarts presidía la escena desde encima de la repisa.

Un mullido sillón y una mesa baja constituían el resto del mobiliario.

La sala era una auténtica explosión de colores, pues por todas partes brillaban el azul, el rojo, el amarillo y el verde. Las paredes estaban revestidas de águilas, leones, tejones y serpientes que observaban a la niña con curiosidad.

Mabelle se quedó así, contemplando inmóvil todo cuanto había ante ella, maravillada de pensar que iba a alojarse en un lugar tan fantástico. Pero entonces se percató de que había dos puertas más en la sala. Se dirigió presurosa a la primera y la abrió, descubriendo así un baño limpio y amplio. El espejo situado en la pared de enfrente le devolvió la imagen de una niña sonrojada y muy risueña, con el largo pelo azabache cayendo en marcados rizos sobre la espalda y los ojos azules reluciendo de la emoción como zafiros puros, enmarcados por las gafas de montura metálica. Mabelle sonrió con nerviosismo y emoción, dejando a la vista los blancos dientes medio cubiertos por el corrector dental.

La niña dio media vuelta, aún agitada por el entusiasmo, y corrió a ver el cuarto que le faltaba.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y, una vez más, se quedó paralizada por el asombro.

Porque ante ella estaba su nueva y perfecta habitación.

**CAPÍTULO 3: PRIMERA NOCHE**

**Capítulo de aiduchi2010**

La habitación era enorme. En ella había unas amplias ventanas que dejaban pasar la luz de la Luna. Las paredes eran color caramelo, como si de tanto darles el Sol se hubiesen quedado tostadas. Había un armario rojo con el escudo de Gryffindor en sus puertas. Mabelle se acercó a el y lo abrió, sorprendiéndose por su amplio espacio. Dentro estaba toda su ropa, que no ocupaba ni una cuarta parte de su capacidad. En la parte interior de las puertas había dos espejos donde podía ver su reflejo. Cerró el armario y siguió contemplando la habitación.

Había un tocador amarillo con el escudo de Hufflepuff en sus cajones.

Una alfombra azul con el águila de Ravenclaw cosida en su centro.

También había algunas estanterías repletas de libros que más tarde se encargaría de leer. Pero lo que más le fascino fue la enorme cama que estaba entre dos ventanales.

Era una cama con dosel en la que fácilmente podrían caber unas tres personas. Tenía una colcha verde esmeralda con el escudo de Slythering situada en ella. Se acercó y vio que en la madera de los postes estaba tallado el escudo de Hogwarts múltiples veces.

Empezó a girar sobre si misma para ver este magnífico lugar desde otro punto de vista. Al hacerlo, vio algo en lo que no se había fijado antes. Escondido detrás de la puerta, había un hueco en el que se situaban unas escaleras que ascendían hacia un punto desconocido. Mabelle se acercó a ellas y empezó a subir.

Cuando llegó al final de las escaleras, vio que estas llevaban a una especie de balcón desde el que se podía divisar todo Hogwarts y sus alrededores.

Después de un rato disfrutando de las vistas, Mabelle decidió que ya era hora de irse a dormir. Mañana sería un largo día.

Bajó a su habitación, cogió el pijama, el cual estaba cuidadosamente doblado bajo la almohada, y se metió en la cama.

Mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, Mabelle empezó a cavilar sobre todas las cosas que le habían sucedido hasta ahora.

Hacía unas dos semanas, ella estaba en su habitación del internado esperando a que llegase la hora de la cena, cuando de repente, una lechuza parda se posó en el alféizar de la ventana, la cuál estaba abierta, y dejó caer un sobre al interior de la habitación para poco después volver a echar a volar.

Mabelle, intrigada, se acercó a la carta y la cogió, preguntándose que tendría en su interior, si se la habían escrito a ella, quién la había escrito, pero, sobre todo, porque se la había traído una lechuza.

Abrió el sobre y empezó a leer la carta.

Al terminar de leerla, Mabelle estaba en un estado de shock. La carta decía que ella era una bruja e iba a ir a un colegio de magia que se llamaba Hogwarts, dónde aprendería hechizos.

"Imposible", pensó. Ella nunca había creído en la magia, nunca había tenido unos padres que le leyeran cuentos fantásticos como la sirenita, Peter Pan… Nunca había pensado en la magia como algo real.

Unos días después, Mabelle se encontraba en un bar con la profesora McGonagall repleto de gente extraña, con sombreros picudos y algún que otro con turbantes en la cabeza.

La profesora le condujo hacia un patio trasero del bar. Cuando llegaron hasta un muro que había en el patio, McGonagall sacó del bolsillo de su túnica una especie de vara alargada, con la que dio a un ladrillo del muro.

Nada más la punta de la vara rozar el muro, este empezó a contraerse haciendo aparecer una calle tras el.

Mabelle cruzó el muro junto a la profesora y quedó maravillada con el Callejón Diagón. Se parecía mucho a las típicas calles de Londres llenas de tiendas y gente comprando. Pero había algo que diferenciaba esta calle del resto.

En Londres, tu no verías a gente haciendo levitar sus compras, ni tampoco tiendas con objetos que se movían por si solos, ni escobas que volaban. Este no era el Londres normal. Este Londres era mágico.

- Bueno, ya te hemos comprado todo el material, y hemos sacado dinero para ti del fondo de Gringotts. Ahora sólo tienes que comprar la túnica del colegio, tu varita y, si quieres, una mascota para que te haga compañía en tus años de colegio. – dijo la señorita McGonagall con aire solemne.

Mabelle asintió y siguió a la profesora hacia una tienda llamada: Madame Malkin, Túnicas para todas las ocasiones. Entraron en la tienda y una señora regordeta les fue a atender con un metro volando sobre su hombro.

- Me imagino que habréis venido a por una túnica escolar, ¿me equivoco Minerva? – preguntó la que debía ser Madame Malkin. - No, así es. – respondió escuetamente la profesora. - Bien, bien… veamos que tenemos aquí.

Dijo unas palabras y el metro pasó volando por alrededor de Mabelle, midiendo su cintura, sus brazos, sus piernas y sus pies.

- En una hora más o menos tendré todas las prendas listas – dijo la costurera al recibir las medidas. - Muy bien. Mientras tanto seguiremos con las compras.

Salieron de la tienda y entraron en una que se llamaba Emporio de la lechuza, dónde se veían gatos, ratas, sapos y lechuzas por todas partes.

- ¿En que puedo ayudarles? – preguntó una chica de rosto afable. - Quisiéramos una mascota para Mabelle – contestó Minerva -. ¿Qué mascota quieres? ¿Una lechuza, un gato o un sapo? – dijo dirigiéndose a la niña.

Mabelle estuvo pensándolo un rato mientras daba vueltas para mirar todos los animales que había en la tienda. De repente, sus ojos turquesa se encontraron con unos del mismo color.

- Quiero esa lechuza. – respondió señalando a una imponente lechuza negra con los ojos exactos a los de la niña. - Genial – dijo contenta la dependienta mientras se acercaba para coger la jaula dónde estaba la lechuza -. Son 15 galeones.

La profesora McGonagall pagó y a continuación se fueron de la tienda en dirección a Ollivander's, la tienda de varitas.

- Buenos días Minerva. – dijo un señor flacucho al tiempo que ellas entraban en la tienda. - Buenos días, Ollivander – contestó la profesora -. Sabes a qué venimos ¿no? - ¡Por supuesto! – respondió alegremente el anciano -. ¿Cómo te llamas niñita? – le preguntó a Mabelle con curiosidad. - Mabelle Zaharias, señor – contestó la niña.

El señor Ollivander, al escuchar su nombre, entro corriendo hacia una pequeña puerta, que debía ser el almacén, y regresó al minuto con tres cajas rectangulares de madera.

- Muy bien Mabelle. Vamos a ver cuál de estas tres es tu varita.

Mabelle, con mano temblorosa, cogió la pequeña vara que había en la primera caja y la agitó, haciendo que una estantería repleta de cajas con varitas, expulsase todo su contenido.

- Me temo que esta no es. – dijo el señor entregándole la vara que había en la segunda caja y quitándole la otra.

Mabelle agitó esa varita y, todas las cajas que antes habían caído, volvieron a su posición.

- Vaya, vaya… una varita poco usual, sin duda. Roble inglés con acacia y acebo, núcleo de pluma de fénix, 36 centímetros, rígida. Tienes suerte, niña. Esta varita es única.

Y con su nueva varita, Mabelle se fue con la profesora McGonagall a por su nueva ropa y después, de vuelta a casa. 


End file.
